<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair Dye Coming Out by aimarooney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528337">Hair Dye Coming Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney'>aimarooney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pride, Pride 2020, lesbian reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by anon on Tumblr: anon: Oh oh oh!!! For the pride event, maybe something where Clint Barton helps the reader dye her hair rainbow for a pride event, and she comes out as a lesbian to him? Thanks a million!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair Dye Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I have 9 pride fics I will be posting throughout the month and I am very excited to start it out with this Platonic!Clint &amp; reader fic! Hope you all have a happy pride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As June approached you were starting to get a little nervous. You had decided that you were finally ready to come out to everyone. You were also a creative person and wanted to do it in an interesting and fun way. You had seen a video of someone dying their hair rainbow and decided that would be the perfect way to come out to everyone.</p><p>You were going to do it so that the bottom half of your hair would be colored and the top would be normal. You had all the dye you would need bought and you were ready to get to work. But you were finding it much much more difficult to do yourself.</p><p>“I need your help!” You said as soon as Clint answered the phone. You had wanted Natasha’s help but she was currently on a mission so you figured Clint was an alright alternative. You also knew you would be the most comfortable coming out to him first.</p><p>“You okay?” He asked worried.</p><p>“I’m fine just come to my bathroom.” You told him and hung up. You had all the colors you needed mixed and you had your hair sectioned out. You just knew you weren’t going to be able to color each section nicely without help.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Clint asked as he stepped into your bathroom.</p><p>“Dyeing my hair. But I need some help.” You told him.</p><p>“And you thought I was the best guy for the job?” Clint asked sceptically.  </p><p>“No, but Nat’s not here.” You told him, “It’s really not too hard. And I already have it all sectioned off and everything.”</p><p>“Hurt that I was your second choice but fine, I’ll help.” Clint agreed.</p><p>“Thank you!” You beamed at him, “alright, so we’re doing the rainbow. Start with red on this side and move to pink on the end.” You explained to Clint.</p><p>“Okay, think I can manage that.” Clint nodded, “Can I ask why you’re dyeing your hair.”</p><p>“Maybe when we’re done.” You told him. You weren’t sure you were ready to come out just yet.</p><p>Clint nodded, he knew that it must be a reason you didn’t want to talk about it so he was going to respect your decision not to tell him yet.</p><p>“Alright red first!” He said picking up the bowl with the red dye in it. You were surprised with how careful Clint was putting it in your hair. You had very much planned on him making a mess but he was actually pretty good at it.</p><p>“You know you’re much better at this then I thought you would be.” You laughed as he moved onto orange.</p><p>“Thanks, I think.” Clint laughed. You two fell into easy conversation as he continued to work on your hair. Making sure to carefully cover all the hair you wanted dyed.</p><p>“I think that does it!” Clint announced when he finished. You smiled.</p><p>“Now we just have to let it sit before I can wash it out!”</p><p>“How long?” He asked.</p><p>“About 30 minutes.” You told him. You started to fidget with your hands as you started to think about telling him.</p><p>“Hey, whatever you want to tell me, know that I am here for you, but take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” Clint assured you. You had a feeling he could figure out what you were going to tell him, but it still didn’t make it much easier.</p><p>“I like women.” You finally blurted out looking down at your hands. You were forced to look up when Clint let out a small snort,</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Clint apologized, “I just had a feeling that’s what you were going to say, but thought maybe you’d say it a little differently.”</p><p>“Don’t judge how I come out!” You joke pouted. Clint just laughed at you.</p><p>“I do like the hair choice,” He told you.</p><p>“Thank you, thought it would be a creative way to come out to everyone else.”</p><p>“It definitely is.” Clint agreed. “So, this now explains why you always avoid the dates I try to set up for you.”</p><p>“Well that and I don’t trust your taste.” You laughed.</p><p>“Well I think You need to wait to see what women I can find you.” He smiled.</p><p>“Clint, please, I think I can find myself a girlfriend.” You shook your head at his antics.</p><p>“Just trying to be a good wingman!” Clint defended. You smiled, happy to know you had someone who cared so much for you. You felt so relieved that you had finally told him.</p><p>“Alright time to wash this out!” You announced, after Clint listed off almost every single woman he knew.</p><p>“Fine, but this conversation isn’t over.” Clint told you.</p><p>“I disagree.” You rolled your eyes, stepping over to the bathtub. You pulled the detachable shower head off and worked on rinsing your hair out. You worked it until the water was running clear.</p><p>You towel dried it first, planning to let it air dry but one look from Clint and you knew he wanted to see the results. You rolled your eyes but got out the blow dryer.</p><p>You had to admit you were really proud of how your hair had turned out, Clint had done a good job, but you were more happy with having come out to him. And now with him on your side, you knew you would be able to come out to the rest of the team.</p><p>“Oh I know! Valkyrie!” Clint said as he thought of the one person he had forgotten. He also didn’t miss the slight blush at the mention of her name.</p><p>“Oh I am definitely going to talk to Thor, we’ll get you a date!” Clint shot you a mischievous smile.</p><p>“You do, and I swear to god one of your arrows will find its way to a place the sun doesn’t shine!’ You threatened, but you saw in his eyes that he would not be giving up soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>